Jonas's AZ
by SGC ME
Summary: Season 7! Daniel finds Jonas's journal of the SGC after he has left.


Jonas' A-Z.  
  
Summary: Daniel finds Jonas's journal.  
  
Jonas's POV  
  
Season: 6 of course plus the beginning of 7.  
  
Notes: This is the first one I have done with Jonas in it. I hope it sounds all right for him! Reviews welcome.  
  
WARNING: Major spoilers for season six and the beginning of seven. Its best not to read this if you haven't seen season six as .a. you probably don't know where I'm coming from, and .b. It will really spoil what has happened.  
  
....................... Daniel walked into his old office, and now his office again and looked around. Jonas had left SG-1, and his fish, so Daniel was going to sort his stuff out that he left behind. When he got to the desk he noticed a brown leather book and opened it. Daniel read the first line, and then shut it. It was his journal. Well it was actually an A-Z of things he could think of about his time here. He must of gone before he finished it though as there was spaces left. Daniel, feeling as if he should, opened it again and started to read. This is what it said:  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
My A-Z of the Last year.  
By Jonas Quinn.  
  
I have decided to write journal of an A-Z of my last year as I have now been here for that long. I'm leaving soon though.  
  
A is for Ascension. There are a lot of Ascended beings around. It must be pretty 'cool' to ascend as you get to have powers with no pain (apart from when you supposedly die), unlike myself. How could Oma make the whole of Abydos ascend? That will always bug me, as it was a lot of people to do at once.  
  
B is for Banana. It is a weird piece of fruit I have encountered. For a start it is yellow, it is the shape of a curve and you have to bend the top, then peel down the sides to open it. It does taste nice and it fits into your pocket nicely unlike an apple or pear. It is also a good weapon as I have recently found out. I left the peeling on the floor in my office and came running back in not that long after I left and the next thing I know is that I am on the floor with a very sore back but luckily the nurses sorted it out.  
  
C is for Controls. Why do they have so many? There must be at least one in every room. Even in the toilets there is some. Who needs controls exactly? You only need them for lights, alarms, TV's, elevators, oh and the Stargate. I suppose you do need them now as I can think of a whole list, so lets forget about controls, as you have to have them.  
  
D is for Dr. Jackson.  
  
I owe my life and career to him. First he saved my life and a lot of my planets people. Then after he ascended, there was a place in SG-1, which I got. He left me that, probably not on purpose and probably didn't even think about it, but he was the one who left a space open. I respect him a lot, even though he did accuse me, well it seemed like it, of taking his things.  
  
E is for Earth. This planet, which I now call home, is like my proper home planet but a few years more advanced. I have not been to see all of it. All I know is that each country is different to another; it may be the currency, language, size, education, climate and much more. Well I suppose I'm quite lucky because not all of the Earths people have been in space, or through space in fact, but it would be nice to visit all these different countries.  
  
F is for Family. I have noticed that family is a very big part of the SGC. They treat each other like a big family and so does SG-1. I have been accepted into this family very slowly, Teal'c was the first, and then it was Sam. I know it was hard on her with Dr. Jackson's death as they were very close, she accepted me though but the hard part was getting colonel O'Neill to accept me. Daniel says he thinks I am a good man, I'm not sure though.  
  
G is for Goa'uld. So far I have only met a few of these snake like creatures. I was lucky enough not to meet Apophis, plus many more. That was incredibly horribly when I fell into that pool of symbiote' while on Pangera I have to admit. It just had to be me who fell in didn't it!  
  
H is for Hu'rak. We seem to be seeing this guy a lot so I thought that I might as well put him down. He seems to be able to cope well with the colonel's sarcasm, that I find weird, but I bet he gets totally annoyed about it. He also seems to have to keep going back to Anubis after colonel O'Neill answers him. He's probably a big softy really.  
  
I is for Ice. That cold, very cold, hard, freezing ice in Antarctica. That was where I met a new friend Ayana but that was where O'Neill nearly died. It was a great experience because that is the furthest on Earth that I have been. I bet colonel O'Neill didn't like it though because of his next experience with the Tok'ra.  
  
J is for Jacob. He is also a man that I look up to as he was once like me who moved to another life off world. I have only been with him a couple of times, I didn't even get to see him on the Alpha site but with the happenings there, I was glad but I did want to get into the action.  
  
K is for Kelno-reem. This is something that Teal'c does. I have tried it my self when nobody was looking and I don't see how he can do that for so long. It's relaxing but tiring. You may be asking why it is tiring, its because you are thinking all the way through, well that's what it felt like to me unless I was doing something wrong but hey, I don't have a symbiote. Oh and Teal'c doesn't either.  
  
L is for  
  
M is for me? I know it is a stupid thing to put but what else can you think of for 'M'! Well anyway I am not from earth. I was part of SG-1; well at least I think I was.  
  
N is for Nirrti. So don't like that woman! Well she is a goa'uld and all. She was the one who gave me the visions of the future, which I have now learnt, don't play with the future, you don't understand it until it comes. She nearly killed Sam and me but she learnt with her mutants that they can turn against her.  
  
O is for 'Oh For Cryin' Out Loud'. It's a saying I have heard the colonel say many times. Don't know what it means though. He only says it when he doesn't agree to something or something goes terribly wrong. I must remember to ask him what it means soon. Actually I might ask someone else.  
  
P is for Prisoners. I have been a prisoner many time since I came to this planet. The first time was aboard Prometheus. Now I didn't like that one as we going through space on a space ship that wasn't even finished. The second time we were supposed to be captured. It seems weird, and it went wrong. Definitely a bad plan that was!  
  
Q is for  
  
R is for Replicators. They have seriously evolved from little spiders to a human form. Sam and 'fifth' seemed to get on really well. I still feel guilty about what happened when we left 'fifth' behind as he was basically human. I always thought that the Colonel's motto was to never leave a man behind. I was proven wrong, as 'fifth' was a man, and we left him behind.  
  
S is for Scientists oh and Sam. I can remember the first big thing that happened. You know the one where the Stargate was used as a bomb or something. Well how many scientists did they need?  
  
T is for Thor. Colonel O'Neill and Thor seem to get on really well but I seem to find that the asguard always comes to us if they are in trouble. They are very, very intelligent little guys but cant control the replicators but we seem to be able too! Also how did Anubis capture Thor anyway? You would have thought there would be more protection over him as he is the supreme commander of the Asguard.  
  
U is for Unforgettable- Experiences! There are hundreds, literally! Some bad, some good, but all unforgettable  
  
V is for  
  
W is for Weather. The weather seems to change on planet to planet. The planets we visit are normally hot, and never raining which I find odd. Earth's weather seems to be constantly changing. Like when we went to Anubis's sunken mother ship, its was raining but as soon as we left the ocean it was a bright blue sky. Weird.  
  
X is for X-303, aka Prometheus. Not bad for a space ship, even though what has happened aboard. I don't like the shape though as it is rather odd. It defiantly lives up to its name as first we get stuck with a goa'uld on board and everyone getting, well kidnapped. Then secondly, we get lost, and make a very bad impression when we meet the Tangeans. What more can I say.  
  
Y is for Yu Well I have never actually met him. I have read about him, that's all really. Y is a difficult letter to do something about, ya know!?! Well Yu is a powerful system lord and who came to the treaty a couple of years ago. He has also weirdly let Teal'c go in a mission that I read in a report. He also believed in us when Cronus was dying during the treaty. I think he's a nice and good goa'uld but I can't believe I just put that..  
  
Z is for Zat. Zat's remind me of ouch. That quick electric blue shock. Its not a bad weapon really as it doesn't kill first time, well that is probably why the Tok'ra use it. I can remember when we were going to salvage the mother ship in our orbit and them jaffa came through the rings to us! It took me ages to find my zat just to find that Teal'c had already sorted it out! Typical. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Daniel then shut the journal and put it away with the rest of Jonas's things he left behind. 


End file.
